warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogre
An Ogre is a large humanoid creature in the Warhammer Fantasy fictional universe. Ogres are the inhabitants of the Ogre Kingdoms , located within the northern reaches of the Mountains of Mourn. They are a brutish and war-like race of nomads who were forced from their homes in the Eastern Steppes near Cathay by their God, The Great Maw. Ogre society revolves around food and eating. Ogres are able to eat anything and anyone, destroying or re-using anything they can't eat. The strength of an Ogre is determined by the size of his gut, the larger an Ogre the higher up the social ladder he his. Greasus Goldtooth, the Overtyrant of the Ogre Kingdoms is so fat he must be carried on his ornate throne by a horde of Gnoblar slaves. The Ogres worship The Great Maw , a massive mouth that carries an innate hunger. Ogre shaman, known as Butchers, use the energies of the Great Maw to bestow benefits upon Ogres during battle, with the powerful Tyrants and Bruisers leading the Ogres on the frontline. Ogres are also famed travellers, and can be found all across the world in small groups of Mercenaries, offering their services to paying customers, not fussy who they fight for or against as long as they get a good meal in the bargain. Physical Appearance Ogres are normally ten feet tall, about half as wide and with stout, brawny arms and legs. The fleshy body of an Ogre is topped with a gruff, snarling visage (with little in the way of neck to separate the two). Typical Ogres are completely bald, though many cultivate beards specially designed to catch morsels of food that don't fall into an Ogres mouth. The Ogre's gut, contrary to popular belief, is composed mainly of muscle as opposed to fat. The stomach of an Ogre occupies most if it's body and is able to digest even the hardest materials, such as bone or rock, and can expand greatly depending on how much the Ogre has eaten. A number of highly corrosive acids are found in an ogres stomach which help to boost the Ogre's incredible digestive capacity. Ogre teeth are extremely powerful and deeply rooted in an Ogre's jaw, the normal Ogre carries a variety of molars, saw-like teeth and larger tusks. The Ogres possess large hearts and lungs, allowing them to live comfortably in the high altitude of the Mountains of Mourn. Predictably an Ogre's brain is tiny, protected by a skull inches thick. Ogre Culture The Ogre culture is described as being oriented around eating, and as such, most ogres sport large guts and they worship a god known as the Great Maw. In ogre mythology it appears as a vast creature that was released from a comet that destroyed the original Ogre Kingdoms in what is now Cathay, the Warhammer Fantasy equivalent of Imperial China. In their myths it ate many of the inhabitants of the Ogre Kingdoms and is said to have passed through the centre of the world (it appears that another Great Maw exists in the sea on the other side of the world, in the form of a giant whirlpool that sucks in passing ships). In actuality this is probably a regular comet that crashed into the earth simply smashing not eating the Ogres but the ogres believed it to have eaten them because all that was left was a giant pit. The Ogres venerate and fear it in equal measure and the reason ogres have a desire to eat and worship the Maw by eating is due to the fact that many starved in the migration to the mountains of Morn. The priests of the Great Maw, known as Butchers and Slaughtermasters, also fulfill the roles of cooks for their respective tribes and supervise their religious holidays, which consist (mainly, and some times solely) of gigantic banquets and pit fights. The overall leader of each kingdom is known as the Tyrant. Young bull Ogres challenge him for the leadership of the tribe. These challenges take the form of duels which take place in the tribe's 'maw-pit', a stake-lined pit into which pieces of red meat are thrown, as an offering for their god.In 'friendly' fights, over some food for example, the forfeit for losing is generally an ear or a couple of fingers given up to the winner as a victory snack. In serious duels, such as a challenge for tyranthood of the tribe, the loser becomes the victor's next meal.The ogres are a primitive culture and most of their equipment is made from scavenged scrap metal, loot from their adventures, or is crafted by the Chaos Dwarfs of Zharr Nagrunnd in exchange for Gnoblar and other races captured in battle and kept as slaves. That which they do create is made from the hides and bones of various quasi-prehistoric creatures, such as mammoths, sabertooth cats and ice age style rhinos, known as rhinoxen . The ogres hunt these creatures for food as well. Elaborately carved clubs are one of the few weapons that Ogres often craft themselves.Storytelling is also quite common amongst Ogres, especially Maneaters. Ogres love to tell others his/her life story. However, most of the story is false. Many have exaggerated (or not) about how a maneater's greatest ability is to tell long, boring life stories.Ogres also believe in an almost ancient tale of how the Ogres beat up and ate the entire Skytitan race, also known as giants. Skytitans ruled the Mountains of Mourn with benevolence, until the Ogres came. Skytitans are described to have lived in massive castles built atop the highest mountains, coming down only to tend to the mammoth flocks. Once the Ogres were through with them their once great palaces are turned into either rubble or defiled mess halls filled with troughs for the tribe. The mammoths are all but consumed by the Ogres.The ogres are served by Gnoblars, a small species of goblinoids. They are smaller than typical goblins, and play the role of pets, servants and, on the battlefield, cannon fodder. Gnoblars don't make good eating; Ogres find they don't have enough meat on them. Many ogres pick a favorite gnoblar, and it is identified by the bite mark that is bestowed upon its right ear. In a dispute over the ownership of a gnoblar it is customary for both ogres to take a bite out of the left ear, who the bite matches is clearly the owner. It is considered a grave insult to eat an ogres favorite gnoblar, and in fact it was this mistake that cost Skrag the Slaughterer to lose his hands after his tyrant cut them off and fed them to him as punishment for serving his Tyrant's favorite gnoblar as a meal. Famous Ogre's 'Greasus Goldtooth' Greasus Goldtooth, the "Overtyrant of the Ogre Kingdoms", is leader of many tribes all of which pay him tribute. His full name and title is Tradelord Greasus Tribestealer Drakecrush Hoardmaster Goldtooth the Shockingly Obese. He is so fat that he has to be carried around on a throne by Gnoblars, and is said to be as fat as two tyrants combined. As his name implies, Greasus has replaced all his teeth with new ones made of the one thing that he loves more than anything else in the world: gold - the name is pun on "Croesus" and "grease".He was the Ogre who started the incursions outside The Mountains of Mourn, and he was the one who "persuaded" the Orcs of the Dark Lands to pay him tribute. Like his brothers, he grew up to become strong and fat. Unlike his brothers, he subsequently killed and ate his own father.There is some controversy over why other Ogre Tyrants do not try to overthrow Greasus: is it because he has become too powerful (his magical weapon, the Scepter of the Titans, apparently grants him more than enough magical strength to wield it properly, even though he has become too fat to wield ordinary Ogre weapons), or is it because he has bribed so many other Tyrants into allegiance with himself? It may be, however, that because in Ogre society a large gut is a sign of nobility and grandness, Greasus has earned his reputation thanks to his enormous gut (or, perhaps, through fear of it, as Greasus once broke the neck of another tyrant, in his youth, by diving and landing belly-first on the tyrant). He possesses two important items: the "Sceptre of the Titans" and the "Overtyrant's Crown". The former makes Greasus stronger than a Bloodthirster daemon while the latter makes Greasus smarter than the average ogre. His wealth is often used in battle to sway the enemy into his service and to further strengthen the "loyalty" of his troops. 'Skrag the Slaughterer' Skrag the Slaughterer, Prophet of the Great Maw, earned his title shortly after being kicked out of his tribe. Prior to his life as a prophet, Skrag was the Slaughtermaster to a wealthy Tyrant. One day the Tyrant found his favored Gnoblar as the main course for the feast. Needless to say he was furious. He had Skrag's hands hacked off and, as a final insult, ate them in front of the beaten Slaughtermaster. Skrag's Cauldron was hooked deeply into his skin and was thrown into the caverns beneath the mountain in disgrace, the only exit sealed off with a boulder.Skrag was beaten and bruised, but he was not broken. He shoved his former cooking tools into his bloodied wrists and made makeshift weapons, hoping to find a way out. Shortly after he was attacked by the Gorgers inhabiting the caverns, his blood was fresh. Skrag was not scared. He chopped and sliced the gorgers, killing them with unmatched fury. When the largest of the Gorgers (the Grotesque) appeared, Skrag promptly chewed out the Gorger's throat, killing him. Once the Grotesque was dead the others obeyed Skrag instantly, recognising that Skrag was one of them. His newfound army of Gorgers marched out into the snowy plains and descended upon his old tribe, slaughtering everyone in sight. The Tyrant was pulled apart and boiled alive in Skrag's cauldron. The great amount of sacrifice imbued Skrag with the blessings of the Great Maw, and the Prophet was born.In game Skrag is a fearsome opponent. He has the strength and power of a tyrant and the magical prowess of a slaghtermaster. Skrag will also gain power as he slaughters more, when he reaches a certain number of kills he will gain certain attributes that will last for the remainder of the game. He is always followed by his Gorgers.In early editions of the game Skrag was a renegade among his kind and a follower of the Chaos god Malal, noted for wearing a set of armor. 'Golgfag Maneater' A Mercenary Ogre who starts the battle with a random number of magical weapons and items. He is by far the most successful mercenary of all maneaters, with trophies of war from all over, including medals bestowed personally from Karl Franz himself.Golgfag travelled far and wide far before his rise to fame. At this time he was employed by orc warboss Gnashrak. Gnashrak, however grew enraged when he found out Golgfag and his fellows had been eating his goblins. Golgfag swiftly escaped with Gnashraks arm. He then aided dwarf king Ungrim Ironfist to defeat Gnashrak and put him in chains. Although Golgfag was paid well by Ungrim, Golgfag still found time to loot the dwarfs treasury. 'Bragg the Gutsman' An executioner Ogre who is feared by all and has slain a champion of every race that walks the warhammer world. The most feared ogre, even by his fellows as he is never truly accepted into a tribe out of fear, even after defeating its tyrant the tribe will not follow him. His odd (even in ogre terms) weapon is feared by all for it can slip under an ogres gutplate and spill the victims guts, a death even ogres shiver thinking of. Army List 'Tyrants' Ogre Tyrants are the dominant males of their tribe. An Ogre can attain the status of Tyrant by defeating the current Tyrant in combat and eating him. As a Tyrant, an Ogre is privileged to the best life an Ogre can have. He will have the best weapons, the finest clothes, the tastiest foods, and vast treasures. Tyrants also enjoy the protection from enemies in the form of Ironguts, whom he hand-picks himself. Tyrants will rule over everything he sees from his throne. Tyrants will also have the largest gut of all Ogres, as they obviously eat well. At feasts they will sit at the front of the table, and eat the finest cuts of meat with the Slaughtermaster and Hunters at his sides. The strongest Tyrants are capable of wrestling a Giant to the ground or smashing through a castle gate with their bare fists: if a Tyrant wants you for his next meal, the only thing standing between you and his gut is a fast horse and a lot of luck.In the Warhammer Fantasy wargame, Tyrants serve as generals and there can be only one per army. In terms of gaming stats, they are also the best Ogre fighters a tribe can offer. The next level of Ogre society are known as "Bruisers". Smaller and less impressive than Tyrants, they are still fearsome fighters, and often serve as lieutenants and unit leaders for the Ogre army. 'Bruisers' Are Ogre heroes who act as enforcers for Tyrants. Bruisers that win the Tyrants favor have the honor of carrying the Battle Standard. 'Hunters' Hunters are Ogres who prefer solitude over company. They live in the snowy mountains with their trusted Sabretusks and Gnoblar trappers. They hunt the beasts on the mountains and take their prize back to the tribe during feasts. Because they are the ones who bring the meat, they are often given the second best cut. They have gut-plates decorated with the pelts and bones of their prey, and their equipment includes throwing spears or "harpoon launchers": a large crossbow. 'FireBelly' Are Ogre mages that use the Lore of Fire, they can also breathe fire and have a magical resistance to flames. After participating in several near fatal challenges that often kill even the hardiest ogres, they will gain these rare powers. As an announcement of a new member of the Firebelly tribe, the fire maw, a volcano in which they worship will belch out a huge tower of lava for all the ogres to see. 'Butchers' Butchers are the chefs and cooks of an Ogre tribe, who also serve the role of tribal priests or shamans. Within the tribe, they occupy a position of great respect. They usually appear quite gruesome due to the many hooks, piercings and barbs attached to their body, and are often skewered with meat, cooking tools, and various other bits and pieces of their prey. They often have more than one set of teeth which they can frequently change in order to tackle different kinds of food. They are trained from birth to be able to ingest material poisonous even for ogres.In the Warhammer Fantasy war game, Butchers serve as an Ogre army's magic user, utilizing "gut magic" known as the Lore of the Great Maw against their foes by augmenting his fellow warrior's strength. They can also use Lore of Death, Beasts or Heavens. Elite Butchers are known as Slaughtermasters. 'Ogre bulls' Ogre bulls, the term for any male Ogre adult, make up the bulk of any Ogre army. While other Warhammer armies have a Musician providing a bonus, Ogres have no appreciation for music, so instead the loudest bull of each group, called a Bellower, bestows these bonuses by yelling confidence into his fellows. 'Ironguts' Ironguts are the more "elite" Ogre Bulls of the army. They have access to better weapons and armour than the average bull. Ironguts are selected by a tribe's Tyrant, and are normally the closest friends of the Tyrant or members of his immediate family, they are also renowned for eating things that other Ogres would not, hence the name of Ironguts. 'Leadbelchers' Leadbelchers are Ogres who carry cannons (although in the hands of an Ogre they look more like heavy rifles) scavenged from earlier battles as well as being traded from the chaos dwarfs in return for slaves. Though their weapons are unreliable and prone to mishaps, they are capable of inflicting significant damage with a single shot. If no gunpowder is to be seen in the raid to take the cannons then the ogres will quite happily stuff knives or anything sharp into the cannon just to not seem like idiots. Also when they fire they often charge into the enemy using their cannons as clubs. 'Maneaters' Maneaters are elite Ogres who have traveled outside the Ogre Kingdoms, serving as bodyguards and mercenaries in the Old World. They may wield exotic weapons or other equipment that they have picked up during their travels, which is reflected by having the associated models appear as Ninjas, Pirates, or other identifiable variations from the normal Ogre army theme. According to the army book, the name 'Maneater' originates with the Ogre Golfag Maneater, who on one occasion ate his employer during a fight. It goes on to say that Golfag himself comments that the name is misleading: he doesn't really care what he eats. 'Mournfang Cavalry' Are Ogre Cavalry mounted on huge beasts which appear as a cross between a Sabertooth tiger and a Rhino. 'Ironblaster' Huge cannons which were found in the ruins of an old Sky-Titan castle by Bhograt Seven-Bellies during the Great Gnoblar Purge of 2211. Seeing it covered in elaborate friezes depicting a war in the heavens, he tamed a nearby Rhinox with repeated blows of his clubs, strapped the cannon to the creature and lumbered along. Source *''8th. Edition Ogre Kingdoms Army Book pg 6,8,10,14,15,16,20,22,24,26,28,30,32,34,36,38,40,42,43,52,56,76,78'' *''Warhammer Fantasy Battle rulebook, 7th edition'' Category:Ogre Kingdoms Category:Warhammer Fantasy Armies Category:Warhammer World